Hold Fast
by loveschocolatefrogs
Summary: When a rain-soaked Stefan appears on her doorstep, Caroline's not sure what to think. One-shot. Set during S4. AU. Steroline Brotp. Mild hints of something more if you squint hard enough.


**A/N: **Was going through some old files on my laptop during routine cleansing and decided to wrap it up and post it online. Steroline Brotp with mild hints at something more. Takes place sometime after S4E3, but before S4E4.

I hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave a review!

xx LCF

* * *

**Hold Fast**

* * *

Caroline Forbes wasn't sure how she felt when she found Stefan Salvatore at her doorstep. Delicate brows rose at the sight of him sopping wet, with his hair plastered against his forehead and dripping all over her mother's porch. It's a gloomy Saturday morning, one punctuated by torrential rain, and she was dressed in the laziest clothes she could find: one of Tyler's well-worn t-shirts and a pair of cotton shorts from cheer. She gives him a once-over, realizing that he's still wearing the same clothes from the night before, and the definite stink of stale alcohol permeates the air around him. The comment over his unusual lack of grooming dies on her tongue before it could even be completely formed the moment she catches the look in his haggard eyes. Instead, she takes a step back and holds the door open, allowing him passage into her mother's house.

He makes a beeline to the kitchen, keeping the pristine white carpet dry thanks to his vampire speed. Caroline joins him not a half second later and she can't help the wave of euphoria that washes over her from the quick burst of energy. She recently fed from a blood bag, her hunger temporarily sated even if the thirst was still there. Not like it ever went away no matter how much blood she drank; fresh or otherwise.

"So, what's up?" she asks as she makes her way over to the dripping form that's hunched over the sink and takes a seat on the countertop.

"She's taking his help." He deadpans, his hands gripping the edge of the sink with so much ferocity that he bends the metal.

At his words, Caroline freezes from her spot on the kitchen counter as a wave of unease washes over her. A varying degree of emotions overcome her, and she can't help but process all of them. A part of her feels for her friend, really she does, but what did he expect Elena to do when the only thing the newly-turned vampire was able to keep down was human blood fresh from the source? Despite all of his misgivings, Damon had impeccable control (when he wanted) and would be the best person to teach Elena to feed without letting the bloodlust overcome her. A trait, that unfortunately Stefan was never able to conquer.

However, it wasn't like Stefan was incompetent in the area. Although his attempt to get her to join in his bunny-diet failed, he had imparted her vital information and lessons that made all the difference in her control. It was like she had stated to him several nights ago when he called for her; she was good at being a vampire because of him. Stefan had been the one to teach her what she needed to know, and while it was technically Damon's blood that turned her, she felt more bound to the younger Salvatore brother given that her sire did nothing to help her during her first few weeks as baby vamp.

"I'm sorry, Stefan." Is all she can murmur, her voice barely above a whisper, knowing that there was nothing she could really say that could truly help ease his fears and anger. They stand in silence for a long time, with him still dripping onto the tiled floor and with rain pelting the windows.

He scoffs after a short while; the sound is bittersweet and it tugs on her heartstrings. He straightens himself and when he turns to face her she finds he's smiling. But it's not the kind of smile she likes to see from him. It's the kind that breaks her heart because she knows just how much he's hurting inside, it's the kind of smile she often wore before she came into her own as a vampire and grew into herself.

It's regret and sadness rolled into one because he _knows._ He knows that now that Elena's a vampire, nothing will ever be the same. He knows that one day she'll come clean about her feelings, they'll break up, and she'll walk straight into Damon's waiting arms.

Stefan knows that there's nothing he can do about it.

But something that Caroline does know is that she'll be there to pick up the pieces. She'll be there to help him up when Elena tears him down, unknowingly or otherwise. She'll be there. And it's with that thought cemented in her mind that she leaps off the counter and wraps her arms around him. She ignores his half-assed attempts to get her to let go, and holds fast until he eventually sags against her; his forehead resting on the crook of her shoulder.

She pretends the drops of moisture soaking through her shirt come from his rain-soaked clothes.


End file.
